An Old Hope
by PrettyLittleGleeber
Summary: Quinn/Santana friendship and brittana/faberry which will start up soon hopefully. originally started off to be a Q/S friendship though :P
1. Memories

**So this is my first shot at a glee fic! well,besides the rebecca black one. if you havent read that...do it now :P haha so please, tell me if i should continue this. its supposed to be santana/quinn _friendship._**

**disclaimer:own nothing at all.**

**I apologize for shortness of chapters :P thats the kind of person i am...lazy.**

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't recall the first time she had ever made herself throw up. It had been going on for so long, the need, the hunger, the rejection. And that's why Santana found herself in the stall of McKinley high's bathroom, forcing out her lunch. She felt all the contents of what little salad she ate spill into the toilet, making her wince. But it was something that made her feel better, and since she did feel more-whole-she might as well keep on going. So, the bitch of McKinley high has got her own dirty little secrets too.<br>"Santana?" it was Quinn, lightly kicking open the door to the big stall Santana was residing in. She had on one of those cute doll outfits again, with small black Mary-Jane's, and Santana thought it made her look innocent and kind. How could you resist an adorable, blond, Shirley Temple of sorts? Santana stood up from her crouching position, backing away from the toilet, her hands on her hips, her face suddenly hardening in defiance. Well Shirley Temple wasn't so adorable from the time she turned fourteen.  
>"What do you want!" she growled. Quinn recoiled at the harshness of Santana's tone. Sure, she had seen many parts of Santana, she had practically grown up with her, playing hide and seek, Princesses, and there was even one twisted game they played that involved Brittany's cat as their groom at Santana's wedding. Quinn, at one point in her life, felt she knew Santana Lopez. She wasn't too sure about that- or anything, anymore.<br>"San?" she said quietly," Don't worry. It's alright."  
>All the sudden, the fight whooshed out of her, like a balloon punctured by a pin. Santana slid to the bathroom floor, not minding how filthy it was. Not caring.<p>

Quinn's soft, touching words, had put down her solid defenses, leaving her without barriers. She didn't even feel like getting bitchy with Quinn. She needed somebody to lean on, she couldn't go pushing away the people around her. Like Brittany. There was still a heavy-as-lead feeling in her heart after she had chosen Artie over her. It had, truly and truthfully, shattered her heart. Never had she felt so alone. She had always had her best friend to rely on.  
>Quinn sat down next to her, putting her arms around her shoulders. Santana leaned against her, quietly crying, while Quinn just told her over and over "it's alright, it's alright." She got up and snapped at anyone who tried to get in through the unlocked stall, then returned to Santana and tried again and again to make Santana feel good about herself. Quinn knew how it felt to be alone in the world. She knew Santana was fragile and heartbroken. She had to stay with her. The bell trilled, signaling the end of lunch period.<p>

"You're smart. You're clever. You're gorgeous. And you shouldn't be doing this." Quinn said before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue?" called Santana. She had left her Trigonometry class early too arrive at Glee club early, the last period of the day. She wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester about her problems. He always welcomed his students, anytime of day or night.<br>Instead of Mr. Schue, she saw Quinn, her long slender; fingers making an eerily familiar melody unfold in front of Santana's eyes. She recognized _Heart and Soul_, a classic piece Quinn had tried to teach Santana and Brittany a while back. Brittany hadn't gotten it, she never really got the hang of things, but Santana could pick out the melody just fine. Quinn and her had played a duet on the upright piano at Brittany's place, Santana the right hand, Quinn the left.  
>Quinn could actually play both parts just fine, but smiled when Santana butted her almost off the bench so they could do another duet. Santana picked out the notes with one finger, not pounding on the keys, more tapping. Quinn played the left hand part well, even doing it with her eyes squeezed shut at one point.<br>Soon, the two of them were lost in memories, memories of being friends, memories of hardships, fun times, countless sleepovers. Santana took her fingers off the keys, in a trance, as Quinn was suddenly sucked into the music, playing _Memories_, from the musical _Cats. _She played it beautifully. Santana remembered Quinn practiced this one a long time ago, in seventh grade, when she was attending a concert and hand-picked this piece. For hours, she had been at Santana's house, playing _Memories_ repetitively in succession on Santana's keyboard, banging the instrument against the wall whenever a note came out wrong.

People began filing in. Brittany wheeled in Artie, Lauren and Puck laughing about something Lauren had said outside, Sam looking longingly at both Santana and Quinn.

They all stopped when they saw Quinn, pouring her heart out into the piece of music, even humming along to the tune. Santana thought she even saw Rachel smile.

When Quinn was done, there was a hearty applause. They all enjoyed her piece. Mr. Schuester walked in, with Finn and Mercedes in front of him. They didn't know what the clapping was for, but they started clapping to. Quinn stood up, embarrassed. She looked down at the floor, and returned to her seat in the back. Santana, too every one's surprise, joined her. The two sat by each other, content. Soon, Mr. Schue began talking, but the two friends didn't bother to pay attention. They were too busy catching up on their lives, laughing and giggling. Mr. Schue noticed them making a ruckus, but just smiled to himself and explained the rest of the assignment for the week. A heartbreak song. Santana glanced at him, the word _heartbreak _stimulating something in her, and he saw the pain plastered on her face. He locked eyes with her, but she looked away quickly.

Around halfway through the period, Quinn, much to Santana's surprise, invited Santana to her house for a sleepover. Quinn suggested they watch _The Simpsons_ reruns, but just the old ones. She said she hated the new season, and Santana agreed. It was surprising how much in common they had with each other, what they had missed after their friendship wasn't as close.

Santana tried to ignore Brittany, stealing glances at them through her wide, soulful, baby blue eyes. She couldn't help it, seeing Brittany so innocently upset tore at Santana's heart. Quinn took Santana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, eyeing Brittany with no doubt false disdain. Santana knew Quinn liked Brittany. Besides Santana herself, whom she admitted didn't like Brittany due to a broken heart, who _didn't_ like Brittany? _She was just being protective, _thought Santana, _She's never been very protective. What's changed?_

The bell made its heavenly toll, suggesting the end of Santana's long, laborious, miserably crappy day. Quinn ushered Santana out of the school as fast as possible, hooking her arm around Santana's elbow. Quinn glared at anyone who questioned this, whispering loudly to their friends by the lockers, holding her head high and mighty like the Queen Bee she was. What was the reason for Quinn's erratic behaviour tor wards her? Was it because of what she caught Santana, quite red-handed, doing in the bathroom stall? Was it because they both had nobody, _nobody, _else? Did Quinn Fabray, _Quinn Fabray, _need Santana too?

They needed each other, that was that. And their friendship unfolded.

* * *

><p><strong>so,you likey? R&amp;R...this is friendship! remember that, im not a slash writer unless they r written out to be together, like they r openly gay. (klaine,for instance) soooo yeah:) and if you are a pretty little liars fan or rebecca black hater, read my glee story and my pretty little liars fics! PM and review plz!<strong>


	2. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Sorry i havent updated in quite a while! ive been...how u say? oh yes: _busy_! sorry fimnally got a chance to start writing and yeah...lol :P**

**alllsssoooooooo, i apologize that the characters are extremely OOC, ok? santana as a bitch/slut and quinn equally bitchy and not so slutty just does not do it for me. my humble apology.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: still own nothing,and yep.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, where do you wanna eat for dinner?" asked Quinn. They were up in Quinn's room. Santana was surprised to see the picture of her, Brittany,and Quinn at one of those photo booths at the mall placed ever-so-carefully on Quinn's nightstand. There was also a picture of Beth, and even one of her at the top of the pyramid during cheerleading.<p>

"Pizza?" Santana asked.

"As long as you don't throw it up, 'kay? I've tried it, and pizza is pretty hard to make yourself throw up." Quinn looked at her with a sort of grim seriousness, the glint in her blue eyes absent. Then she winked.

"Kidding." she smiled,and as Santana breathed a sigh of relief she said," So we'll go to pizza."

Quinn sauntered down the stairs, grabbing her car keys and wallet and breezing out the door. Santana followed suit, feeling kind of happy to get out of the house. Truthfully, Quinn's mom kind of scared her,and she just so happened to be in the house at the moment. Quinn's mom was like an older,not as bitchy version of Quinn.

Quinn pressed the unlock button on her keys, causing the two lights to wink at them twice on her Volkswagen Bug. It was a bright yellow,the color of sunlight.

"Which pizza place?" Quinn questioned, holding open the passenger seat for Santana, who sat down, sweeping some of Quinn's clutter away onto the floor kind of rudely. Quinn dismissed that, knowing Santana was starting to get back to her old self.

"Little Albert's." Santana said,mentioning one of the few mama and papa joints left in Lima. The others had been replaced by greasy,sticky Pizza Huts and other places along those lines.

"Okay." Quinn said. She started up the car,and the two of them were enveloped in a blanket of comfortable silence, Quinn in her thoughts and Santana in her own. Quinn even turned on the radio, a slow,sad,song swirling into their ears. They both nodded silently at the song choice. It was _Say Hello to Goodbye_ by Shontelle. Santana looked at Quinn, her deadpan expression suddenly reincarnating.

"I know what song I'm going to do." she said.

"Which one?" asked Quinn patiently.

"This one." Quinn could see the pain in her eyes. They mirrored hers exactly. She only wondered why...was it Sam, who had so subtly given her a so-called "promise" ring, or maybe the fact that she wasn't entirely satisfied with her relationship with Finn, or maybe, just maybe, that she had been despicably rude to Rachel? _Berry deserved that. _Quinn asked herself ,_Did she? _

"Hey...watch out." Santana waved a hand in front of Quinn's face, who was supposed to be paying attention but at the time her eyes were unfocused and were not tending to the road.

"Sorry." Quinn apologized.

"Sorry is right, chica. We could've died. You almost ran that freaking red light." Santana snapped, and again Quinn forced herself to patiently let the comment slide. Maybe Santana had been nice at her worst, but now she was getting a little annoying.

"Hmph." Quinn took a left turn,"Well,anyhow,we're here." They parked in the lot, Quinn turning off her car and trying hard not to let the tears that threatened to fall leak out of her eyes.

"Hello welcome to Albe-oh. Hi." a peppy short,brunette girl pounced upon them as they walked inside, all cheers,giving a bright smile that was lost when she saw who it was.

"Hi Berry." Santana said,glaring. Quinn said nothing but brushed past Rachel, ignoring her completely. Her eyes were unreadable, but they were frigid and icy like two lakes frozen over in the winter. Quinn usually never let anyone, especially _Rachel_ of all people,put her in a crappy mood, but she was already in one before they arrived at the pizza place. Seeing Rachel really helped the situation thrusted upon her.

Quinn sat in a corner booth, twirling her locks of silky blond hair, trying not to meet Santana's eyes. They were angry eyes, not sad like Quinn's.

"That bitch. Stupid Berry." Santana murmured under her breath. What had brought on Quinn's depressing mood? Was it her and Sam? Maybe Quinn didn't know about the fact they had broken up a few days ago. Santana was too busy boring her eyes into the back of Brittany's skull to spend time with someone with such a huge mouth. As tough she seemed on the inside,she was like brittle glass inside her heart.

"Me and Sam broke up. He was a bastard, Q." Santana said as a waitress came by and placed two ice waters down on their chair. She kicked her legs out and they brushed against Quinn's bare thighs across the booth from her.

"Yea." Quinn swirled her straw around in her water, ice cubes clinking against the glass cup. She sighed heavily.

"Watever." the Latina took some water,sucked it in he straw,and spit it at Quinn. Her arms were draped behind her.

"Hey." Quinn said, an indifferent look on her face. She ushered over a waitress,askng for a towel.

"Would you like order also?" the lady said, almost as cheerful as Rachel. Rachel had disappeared to God knows where.

"Yeah. A cheese pizza extra tomato sauce and Romano cheese." Santana had long since memorized the order that Quinn,Santana and Brittany all three moderately enjoyed. Sometimes they would humurously change it up a bit, like ordering anchovies with prunes added on(yes,they really had done that once)

"We don't have Romano." said the waitress.

'You don't." Santana was somewhat angry. They should have Romano. They always had Romano back in those days.

"Who's your manager?" Santana said mock sweetly.

"Her name is Rachel Berry." the waitress said.

"Bring manhands over here right now." growled Santana,maddened upon hearing the name Rachel.

"Yes. Ma'am." the waitress was humbled by Santana's angry presence, she felt a strange urge to go huddle in a corner or at least get on her knees chanting "All hail Santana."

"Good." Santana watched the waitress walk off, a rushed stride in her steps. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder, who was behind the bar pouring some Seven-Up for a family seated a booth over from the two lonely Cheerios. Gesticulating, angry looks shot between the waitress and Santana, Rachel's eyes gorwing wide, Rachel rushing over to the table with a fake facade of cheeriness.

"Well, hello there, fellow Glee clubbers. There seems to be a problem about our vast cheese selection?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Vast, sure it is." muttered Santana while Quinn said, "There's no Romano."

"Oh. Well we can substitute it if you would like, San."

"Don't call me that Berry, or I'll freaking kill you." uttered Santana, throwing one fist threateningly up in the air.

"Yes. Ms. Lopez." Rachel conceded.

"Don't call me that either." she snapped.

"Just get us a freaking cheese pizza!" Quinn said in a frenzy of an outburst, "And go away!"

Rachel, completely stunned by Quinn's harsh words, quickly wrote down the order and then walked away daintily. Her huge doe brown eyes were a mask of pain.

Quinn said nothing to Santana, and completely and utterly vice-versa. Then they ate pizza, not bothering to look at each other. Santana was chopping her food up in miniscule pieces and averting Quinn's gaze when she noticed what exactly that the Latina was currently doing.

_ "I have a song for us to do." Santana said out of the blue sky._

"What?" Quinn and Santana's eyes clashed together, bright blue meeting ebony, piercing,black irises.

"Have you ever heard of John Mayer?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're doing this song by him." Santana said," Instead of _Hello to Goodbye."_ She yanked her head towards the speaker placed respectively above their heads. It was a song Quinn knew immediately why Santana wanted to sing it. Dreaming with a broken heart. Santana's life summed up in five words.

* * *

><p>"<em>When you're dreaming with a broken heart<br>The waking up is the hardest part  
>You roll outta bed and down on your knees<br>And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
>Wondering was she really here?<br>Is she standing in my room?  
>No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..." <em>Santana and Quinn were sitting on two chairs in the front of the room. Quinn's eyes were closed, swayed by the perfect pitch of Santana's velvety singing voice and the emotion packed into the song like an overflowing suitcase of a paranoid vacationer. The rest of the Glee club was looking on at them, besides Brittany, who's face was buried in Artie's shoulder. She was placed on Artie's lap, and for whatever reason (they all knew _that_ reason) she was crying quietly and refusing to meet the eyes of Quinn. Or Santana.

"_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The giving up is the hardest part<br>She takes you in with her crying eyes  
>Then all at once you have to say goodbye<br>Wondering could you stay my love?  
>Will you wake up by my side<em>? _No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._" Quinn joined in so that the two of them could harmonize together as one. She sung an octave higher, her voice resounding around the room, quiet and sweet and touching. Santana opened her eyes to look at Quinn, who was glancing at Sam. And who was next to Sam? _Berry. _Santana quietly scooted her chair closer to Quinn's and grasped Quinn's soft hand in her own labored,calloused, battle-worn one._  
><em>

"_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh  
>Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand<br>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?<br>Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
>Baby won't you get them if i did?<br>No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
>When you're dreaming with a broken heart<br>The waking up is the hardest part" _

Quinn and Santana melted into each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>U likey or you no likey? R&amp;R pretty pretty please? lol XP also dedicate this, and the song, to alexa,who got me completely hooked on john mayer so now i am addicted. (and i just cant get enough!) haha funny funny! lol love ya alexa thank you for being there for me and making me feel comfortable talking to you nd just altoghether being aorund u! haha we have an awkward silence realtionship that i promise u will be solved,k?and thnx for getting me to learn about john mayer!<strong>

**~CJ out**


	3. Only Hope

**Hey people! CJ here! ive decided to turn this into a faberrry/brittana story, but still with the S/Q friendship i adore! so it will be listed as Brittany and Santana for the two characters, but it will include Brittana/faberry. im also changing the summary and all. ummm...thats about it:) illl hopefully be updating more frequently?**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee or _only hope _by mandy moore, which was made for a walk to remember. sad movie, btw :'(((( and i do realize the song only hope is pretty close to the title of my fic, but who cares! **

* * *

><p>Santana looked at Brittany, who's wide baby blue eyes were trained solely on Artie as she sat in his lap.<p>

"Britt…"she trailed off, her eyes refusing to leave Brittany's angelic face. When did Glee club become so torturous that she had to sit and stare at Brittany and just wish life was…Well…perfect? She would be with Brittany, and the old Quinn, Santana, Brittany trio would be back and bitchier than ever. The Unholy trinity.

"I have a song to sing." Blurted Santana. It _did _fit this week's theme, about heartbreak and hurt and romantic sappiness.

"Shoot." Said Mr. Schuester. He motioned for Rachel to sit back down, who was belting out the lyrics to some song Santana didn't really care about.

"I want Brittany to dance this one with me." She mumbled, a little softly for Quinn's taste, who nudged her.

"Brittany, dance with me." Santana said, louder. Then she folded her hands in front of her as she nervously stumbled to the front of the room. She could feel soft hazel eyes trained on hers, and she pursed her lips as she met Quinn.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>But You sing to me over and over and over again.<em>

Brittany knew the dance to this. It was technically ballet, and Santana probably wouldn't like it if they danced _together,_ so she was sucked into a whole Black Swan like routine.

Santana nervously nestled into her black jacket, trying not to look at Brittany dancing around her with the grace of a figure skater at home on the ice.

_So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands<br>and pray to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope._ Quinn's eyes met Rachel's, who was sitting in the first row but for some reason looking up at the blonde. Quinn felt her soul being humbled. Rachel gave a small, tight lipped smile before turning away.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
><em>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing<br>and laughing again  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far<br>Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
><em>And I lift my hands and pray<em>  
><em>To be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope<em>

_I give you my destiny  
>I'm giving you all of me<br>I want your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_  
><em>And I lift my hands and pray<em>  
><em>To be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours<em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope.<em>

Quinn could see Santana fumbling for a hug from anyone, whoever would reach out and give her a warm embrace she needed. Santana wanted to so badly be loved, loved by Brittany, _Brittany,_ who was probably bisexual at the very least. It hurt whenever Britt wasn't there. It hurt when she was with Artie. Everything hurt.

"Thank you…" Santana's eyes were tearing up. She was so sad, so very sad, so broken. When was Santana, Quinn's bitchy right-hand man (woman?), ever broken? The Glee club exchanged some very bewildered looks. Quinn choked back a sob in now normal synchronization of Santana.

"You're welcome, Santi." said Brittany. She traced a heart with her shoe on the linoleum, bashfully not wanting to meet the eyes of the Latina girl. As ditzy as Britt was, she sure wasn't dumb, and any person with an IQ greater than that of a Pre-K child could tell Santana wanted Brittany. So Brittany did nothing, except grab her satchel from Artie's lap, ignore Quinn's open mouthed expression, and rush out of the room. Yep, she had just staged a Rachel Berry. Now for the sobbing in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel found Brittany surveying herself in the mirror, drying her bloodshot eyes and angrily thumbing away at her tears.<p>

"Now you can be like me. Dramatically storming away in tears." Rachel joked, looking at Brittany in the mirror. The two were now staring at reflection's of each other.

"Hi." Brittany said.

"Hey there." Rachel smiled patiently.

"I have a question, Rachel?" Brittany asked suddenly, her tears diminished. Rachel smiled at Brittany's hospitality. When she wasn't around a bitch like Quinn—ok, too strong of a word—a _mean_ person like Quinn, or a manipulative type like Santana, Brittany was actually a very nice person. Of course, she was a little dramatically upset right now, so maybe it was just the whole reversed roles working its warped magic.

"Yes, B?" Rachel asked, using the affectionate pet name that Quinn and Santana often uttered to her whenever she said something loud or not particularly appropriate.

"Do you like Quinn?"

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap _crap _crap! _thought Rachel, abruptly freaking out, _She did Brittany of all damn people find out? That I like Quinn Fabray?_

"You do." Opined Brittany, looking sastisfied, even smiling. She raised her eyebrow at Rachel, her tears dried and the deadpan look she usually presented worn down.

"Yes." Rachel gave in, "I like Quinn."

"I knew it." Brittany looked at Rachel, feeling their bond actually tightened. The two of them used to be good friends—was it really? Yes, grade school—but drifted apart after Brittany found the other two to complete the Brittany/Quinn/Santana Cheerio thing. And, as Santana would so often say, most lesbian/bi/gay people have great gaydar. So Britt could just _tell,_ like it was some weird sixth sense feeling she could just reach out and grasp. The way Quinn and Rachel would just stare at each other when the other wasn't looking, the way Quinn watched Rachel sing, the way they were around the other, all obvious signs.

"How did you find out? And you need to _swear _you won't tell anybody!" Rachel humphed, looking defeated. Brittany fumbled for Rachel's pinkie, and then kissed Rachel's cheek, much to Rachel's surprise.

"It's a thing me and San do."shrugged Brittany. Rachel nodded, thinking of best friends. She had never had one. Maybe it was a thing they did together, something Rachel would never know.

"Ok then!" Rachel smiled at Brittany."Well, Glee club is ending in about twenty minutes. Mr. Schue said I had to be quick, so we better get back."

"Thank you." Rachel almost missed the two words, but she didn't.

"You're welcome. B."

* * *

><p>"Santana. Santana." Brittany caught up with Santana in the hallway, who was dumping the contents of her locker into her shoulder bag.<p>

"What?" she snapped. She shrugged away when Brittany reached out to stroke her arm. Why would she just run out of the room like that? After Santana sang that song—yes, she admitted-the song was for Brittany. Santana's only hope, Brittany.

"Honey, it's okay." She soothed, seeing Santana's eyes as she turned away, which were glazed over like two circular shards of glass.

"No. No it's not okay!" Santana almost screamed. People around her, the little that took their time after the after school rush, scurried out of the hall. An angry, yelling Santana was not a nice Santana. Brittany knew that, but she shrugged it off.

"Everything's going to be all right, Santi." Brittany desperately tried again.

"No! Nothing is okay. Your with Artie, I'm a closeted lesbian, somehow you became best friends with _Rachel,_yes, Britt, I saw you two linking pinkies down the hall a few seconds ago, and the only person there for me now is Quinn. Goddamn, Britt, I love you! I freaking love you, but you're my best friend, and it's impossible to love your best friend, and people, people will say things, not nice things, and Brittany, I _can't _see you get hurt!" gasped Santana, breaking halfway through, the hurt in her voice making poor Brittany's heart hurt. She reached for Santana, and a worn Santana accepted the hug.

"See, I told Brittany it would work if she just confronted Santana!" Rachel whispered victoriously to Quinn, warped ninjas crouching behind the lockers. Quinn nodded, leaning in to Santana and Brittany. Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances and a high-five.

"This is good for the both of them." Rachel summed up, "Santana's been hurting and so's Brittany."

_What about me? _Quinn thought, stealing a sidelong glance at Rachel, _I'm hurting too. I wish you knew how I think about you every day._

" I love you." Brittany said as Santana melted into her arms. Quinn and Rachel both looked up, attentive, on hearing Brittany's tender voice speak those words almost too softly into the other girl's ears as Santana sobbed quietly.

"I love you." she repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like? R&amp;R please! also how was my santana monologue? i guess it could be considered a monologue! oh and for this story i will be doing a dedication to people i know or celebrities maybe each chapter. last chapter was my best friend:D so now i dedicate this to naya rivera and heather morris. i worship brittana, and they made this relationship happen and made me start bawling during that one eppy tht i cant remember at the moment(gosh it was sexy wasnt it? or silly love songs), when they sang landslide :'((((<strong>


End file.
